


Ancient Mystery

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fox Stiles, Isaac Lahey is Good with Kids, M/M, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, What Does The Fox Say, Wolf Isaac, in a costume party way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: Stiles' ears are slipping, his tail is scratching his bum and his hand comes away black when he rubs at his nose.At least Isaac has a tail as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xinio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinio/gifts).



> Written once upon a time for my dearest [Mal](http://colinmorgay.tumblr.com), who prompted "Co-stars AU" and published on my tumblr [here](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com/post/112359370271/costars-au-stisaac), then beta-read by the bestest [Larissa](http://ohfuckthisshit.tumblr.com), this fic has finally made its way to AO3 because it was the most seasonally appropriate thing I could find in my backlog of fics to be posted on AO3. Kids, animals, and Stiles and Isaac dancing and singing - what more could you want for Easter? 
> 
> Happy reading and happy holidays everyone!

“Smile!” Stiles hisses out of the corner of his mouth, grinning widely at the little kids in front of him.

 

His ears are slipping, his tail is scratching his bum and his hand comes away black when he rubs at his nose. He can see Lydia glaring at him from behind the kids.

 

Sometimes he really hates Scott.

 

“ _Smile!_ ” he hears from his left, mockingly.

 

Stiles bares his teeth. He's pretty sure that the little hedgehog in the second row is going to cry any second now.

 

He _really_ hates Scott.

 

“What are we going to do next?” he hisses at Isaac, whose snarl sounds far too real.

 

Lucky him. He got out of both make up and fake whiskers, Lydia deeming his beta-shift “plausible enough”. He didn't get out of the ears and tail though, Stiles is happy to note. Isaac would probably be even happier to tell you that Stiles' tail is bushier.

 

“I don't know! I was just doing what you were doing!”

 

Isaac is letting out a continuous sub-vocal growl now and yup, hedgehog is crying and it looks as though the two ladybugs and the grumpy cat are about to join him. Mind, this is not just grumpy kid with crocheted ears and drawn on whiskers; this is a kid with crocheted ears and drawn on whiskers and [full on stage make up grumpy cat face](https://www.google.de/search?q=fox+costume&newwindow=1&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=7y7yVO-zG42v7Abq34D4Dw&ved=0CCQQsAQ&biw=1133&bih=608#newwindow=1&tbm=isch&q=grumpy+cat+make+up).

 

And if Stiles isn't going to do something this second, a mum is going to hate him forever because this amazing make up is going to be ruined by sad, big tears just because Stiles was not as good at entertaining children as he'd bragged at the last pack meeting.

 

Oh god, ladybug one starts sniffling.

 

Quick, Stiles, think!

 

Kids, fun, makeup, ladybugs, cats, hedgehogs, wolves, foxes, FOXES!

 

[_“Dog goes woof_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE)  
[ _Cat goes meow_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE)  
_[Birds go tweet  
and mouse goes squeek”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE) _

 

He can see Isaac whip around to stare at him but he's only focusing on ladybug one. He's stopped sniffling and is staring back at Stiles in wide eyed wonder. Emboldened, Stiles raises his voice.

 

_“Cow goes moo_  
_Frog goes croak_ _  
and the elephant goes toot_ ”

 

Ladybug one is smiling now and even the little hedgehog has stopped crying – well, stopped crying loudly at least. Stiles starts grinning and belts out the next few lines.

 

_“Ducks say quack_  
_and fish go blub_  
_and the seal goes ow ow ow”_  


Another voice takes over for the next two lines and when Stiles looks to his left, Isaac is already looking back at him, grinning widely.

 

_“But there's one sound_ _  
_ _that no one knows”_

 

Stiles beams at Isaac and joins him in singing, well more like screaming, the next line:

 

_“What does the fox say?”_

 

And within a few moments, they have a bunch of little kids jumping around on stage with them like bouncy balls, shouting out things like “ _Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding_ ” and “ _Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow_ ” and “ _Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff_ ”.

 

Stiles leads them into a little pantomime routine for the second verse, playfully chasing after a little mouse – grumpy cat is the first to join him, fittingly – picking the little girl up and putting her on his shoulders for the next moves.

 

_“Big blue eyes_  
_Pointy nose_  
_Chasing mice_  
_and digging holes_  
  
_Tiny paws_  
_Up the hill_ _  
Suddenly you're standing still”_

 

They are all standing frozen like statues, Stiles with an exaggerated look of surprise on his face when Isaac starts singing again behind him.

 

_“Your fur is red_  
_So beautiful_ _  
_ _Like an angel in disguise”_

 

He tugs on Stiles' tail playfully and then ruffles the hair of the little mouse still sitting on Stiles' shoulders. Stiles wants to laugh but instead starts blushing when Isaac stares into his eyes while he sings the second and third line. He doesn't have time to think about that, though, because the song doesn't stop there and Isaac has already moved on, dropping on all fours to imitate a horse.

 

Stiles tries to concentrate back on the lyrics – it's important whether they're at “ _Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow_ ” or “ _Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow_ ”, okay?

 

When mousie starts wriggling, he puts her down and twirls around a ladybug on each hand instead. He can see Isaac dancing with the no longer crying hedgehog and the mouse has turned the tables and is chasing after grumpy cat.

 

When the howling part comes, Isaac throws his head back and full on wolf howls. Stiles' heart skips a beat, but before he can freak out, all the kids throw their heads back, too and join their thin voices to his, howling at the moon – or the blotchy ceiling as it is. Still, it sends shivers down Stiles' back.

 

They stop there, taking bows and hugging beaming children that talk gibberish at them and then hand them off to slightly confused looking parents. When the little hedgehog finally lets go of Isaac, waving all the way out the door over his dad's shoulder, Stiles grabs Isaac's hand and tugs him backstage before Lydia can round on them. She's currently manning the door, sending everyone on their way, so they probably have only a couple of minutes.

 

Isaac twists them around, pressing Stiles against the door and grinning down at him, not breathing hard even a little bit, damn his werewolf stamina, Stiles grumbles internally. He himself is panting from jumping around the stage for three minutes. He's distracted by the soft lips meeting his, still curved into a grin for a moment before they align with his. Stiles' mouth is still hanging open slightly and Isaac is quick to part his lips and lick across Stiles' bottom lip.

 

Their bodies press closer together, and Stiles can't stop a moan from escaping his mouth. But Isaac doesn't react as he expected him to. Instead of kissing Stiles harder, he stops entirely!

 

Stiles tugs on Isaac's curls, glaring up at him because honestly, he has stopped! Why has he stopped?!

 

Isaac just grins widely and leans down to whisper something into Stiles' ear which makes him break out in laughter.

 

_“What is your sound?”_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the link (and possibly even the whole craze when it happened), here it is again: [What does the fox say](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jofNR_WkoCE)
> 
> Thank you for reading and even though this is really short (and ridiculous), I'd love to hear what you thought, so please come talk to me on [tumblr](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com) or leave a comment below!


End file.
